Forbidden
by Inatarille
Summary: Danidriel, otherwise known as Dani. This is her story about growing up in Rivendell in royalty where her self-reliance was not accepted. Legolas was sent for another, but the two met. They fell in love years later. Will Dani stay when the truth comes out?
1. Prologue

***READ PLEASE!!***  
  
A/N: Hello everyone!! I'm back, and with a new story for you all! (YAY!) Anyhow, I have been working on this since like March, and wanted to wait until A New Life Found was pretty much done!.... So, here is the prologue to the new story. I hope it will be much better written than my last story. (To the whishes of many flamers) I hope you all like it. To my faithful readers, who read A New Life Found since the beginning, and HAVE liked it, I thank you, and I hope that you enjoy this story as well. Well, this is getting rather long, so I will leave you to reading. And REMEMBER! Always Review, cause it is my inspiration to write, and plus it just makes me happy! :) Adios!  
  
Prologue  
  
The thundering of hooves rang throughout the forest. The rider in front rode swiftly, but cautiously, for he was trying not to drop the young she- elf wrapped in her grey cloak sleeping in front of him. Not all of the riders were returning just yet; some were still out looking for survivors.  
  
A band of orcs had mutilated the little town just inside the forest of Rivendell in the early morning hours. It seemed that they had left none alive, but the whimpering of the young she-elf found its way into one of their sensitive ears. Her parents were found lying next to her, dead. The young one clutched helplessly to her mother's hand as she tried to revive her. But no breath was in the young mother's lungs.  
  
Glorfindel just happened to be passing by her little home and heard her cries. He made his way into the demolished home, only to find the young one crying by her mother's dead body. He gently picked her up and whispered softly into her ears, and she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Look for more survivors!" He bellowed out to the rest of the elves as he whistled for his horse which came trotting up to his master. Glorfindel held the young girl as he mounted his large steed, and rode towards Rivendell. Some followed, some stayed, still searching.  
  
Celebrian looked up as she heard the pounding of hooves come through. Elrond had approached the riders; he was now speaking to Glorfindel. She sat up off the bench she was sitting on, and gracefully made her way over to them as best she could. Her swollen belly made her walk awkwardly, but she didn't mind. This was her third child.  
  
As she got closer, she could see the form of a little girl in Glorfindel's arms. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"She was found in one of the houses, her parents were dead." Glorfindel replied.  
  
Celebrian nodded, and motioned for him to hand her the girl. As he did, she stirred.  
  
"Shhh.." She cooed, but the girl was awake and staring up at her with bright eyes that were of a silvery blue color.  Like liquid steel..  
  
"Where am I?" She asked, sleepily.  
  
"You're in the house of Elrond. I am Celebrian. What is your name my dear?" She asked softly as she turned to get the girl a room.  
  
"Danidriel" She said, and then laid her head on Celebrian's shoulder and fell back asleep.

  
  
The birth of the new baby was but a few short months later. A baby girl Celebrian had, Arwen. Elrond was ecstatic, and his joy seemed to light up the whole palace.  
  
Danidriel was a little girl, she only looked to be about 5 in mortal years, and was waiting outside of the birthing room in which the happy couple was now in. Her older foster brothers were sitting patiently with her, and all of them perked up a bit when they heard Elrond speaking to the new baby which had silenced its cries.  
  
"Arwen, my evenstar. Arwen Undomiel everyone shall call you, you shall be the greatest beauty in all of Middle Earth. I will cherish you always."  
  
Celebrian now spoke too softly for the children to hear, but they had heard Elrond. It didn't seem to bother Elladan and Elrohir, but it somehow hurt Danidriel. Yes, she was young, but she understood what Elrond had said. She was never first on any list of his, and Celebrian was the only one to spend time with her. She became Danidriel's foster mother, and cared for her like her own, the twins thought of her as a sister, and tried to spend time with her. Well, if they weren't with their friends. . .


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
"Danidriel!" Boomed Elrond as he searched for her throughout the palace.  
  
She heard him, and looked around to see where he was. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye, and he was coming towards her. Running frantically away, she rushed through the garden. On a bench sat Gandalf, reading a large book, she ran to him.  
  
"Oh! Dani my girl, how are you?" He asked merrily. "What has happened this time?" He had heard Elrond's shout and knew she would come to him eventually seeking a hiding spot.  
  
"Nothing!" She cried. "I didn't do it this time. It was the twins, I promise! He just always thinks that I did it." She sank down next to her friend, thankful for the break in trying to escape Elrond's furry.  
  
Ever since Arwen was born, he had spent all his time with her. Sure, he spent time with the twins, a lot, but never with Dani. It was as if he never even thought about her. And if anything went wrong, she was always somehow involved. Celebrian was the only female to ever understand her. But now she was gone, so Dani had no one. Of course she had Arwen, but they weren't close, as sisters should be. Therefore, she had no grown elf to guide her to her 'pre-teen' years, as mortals called them. She had only herself.  
  
Dani looked like any other 11 year old girl, but really she was 37 years old. Her sapphire eyes looked exhausted right now, for she had been running away from Elrond for the past hour, and he still hadn't cooled down from his fury. The twins were shooting arrows in one of the halls, and had broken a vase, and a very beautiful one at that. And since no one was around to take the heat, it was Dani's fault. It always was.  
  
Her dark red hair was pulled back from her face, and into a ponytail at her neck. The hair around her face was mated to her skin, from the perspiration of her forehead. Her hair was a very peculiar color, it was said that she had gotten it from her mother, and she was glad she held a part of her within herself. It was also very think and sometimes bothersome to her, but everyone thought it was beautiful. Arwen would tease her sometimes and say that she could lure a male with her hair.  
  
"Danidriel!" Was heard once again, and close, so she hopped down and ran through the bushes near by.  
  
"Goodbye Gandalf!" She waved behind her, as he chuckled. But soon stopped when Elrond approached him.  
  
"Gandalf old friend, have you seen Danidriel?" He was the only one who used her full name all the time.  
  
"No, I haven't, but when you do find her, I would like to have a talk with my friend." He said, giving no clue that he had just seen her. He had given her whereabouts the first time she had come seeking his protection, only because he didn't know how mad Elrond had been. She hadn't done whatever it was that time either, but she paid for it. She had to help wash all of the night's dinner dishes sparkling clean. Ever since then, he had let her slip past him, and go on her way. What more could a friend do?  
  
"Alright, but if you do find her first, tell her to come to me immediately." He said sternly, and then went back to his search.  
  
Dani ran to the stables, and fetched her horse. A snow-white mare that was her best friend. Many a time she had escaped during the day and went for long rides. Of course she wasn't allowed to leave Rivendell's boarders, but no one was ever around, so she did one day, and came across a place where she would seek solitude from the harshness of everyday life. No one, and not even the twins, or anyone in Rivendell knew of this place. It was hidden behind a great large weeping willow, so no one had thought of going through. But she had, and came across the most beautiful place she had ever seen. There was a small little waterfall on the left side that emptied into a large pool of water. There were rocks on the right side of the pond large enough to sit on and just was the crystal clear water fall from where ever it came from. Dani spent hours here, only she and her horse Ruviel knew of its whereabouts.  
  
So this was the spot where she rode. Getting off her horse, she went to the waters edge and splashed the cool water on her face and then went to lay in the grass by the water. Ruviel had taken to grazing not far off, and Dani just lay there, away from her problems, away from Elrond, and away from the place she had called home ever since the dreadful day she had arrived. Life was not bad in Rivendell, she was treated as a royal, which she happened not to like, but she would not complain. She was told to do the most mundane things, like fetch some water for Elrond, go and get Arwen's new gown from her wardrobe, but still she did not complain.  
  
She and Arwen were taught the things a lady should know, like how to eat properly, how to walk in the fancy gowns, how to ride side-saddle, which Dani never did. Her instructor had gone to Elrond many times telling of how she had refused to ride sidesaddle. She would put up with the gowns and finery only because she had too, but she did not see the point in riding sidesaddle.  
  
"What would I do in a dress on a horse, riding side-saddle, and then orcs come out of nowhere? I can't gallop off to safety." She had told her instructor as she sat atop her horse one leg on each side, while Arwen would be watching, sitting side-saddle as Elrond watched and praised Arwen for accomplishing the 'oh-so-hard' task of sitting on a horse.  
  
"You would have soldiers around you so you could ride off to safety." He had said.  
  
"But orcs have bows; they could shoot me and kill me if they saw me leaving."  
  
"Danidriel, I do not have time for this, will you please listen to Anomiel and do as you're told." He said sharply and then turned to leave.  
  
Dani rolled her eyes, and whispered for Ruviel to go to their spot. She was off with great speed, and didn't listen to Elrond's shouting.  
  
"Danidriel! Get back here this moment!" But she was already gone, and he sighed angrily and turned to go off to his study to clear his head.  
  
That was just last month, and she smiled to herself. Her punishment was brutal, but she didn't care. To come to this spot would wipe away the thought of punishment and just fill your head with daydreams, or sleep and total freedom to do whatever you please. That is why she came here as often as everyday. To be free.  
  
The sun was sinking below the horizon, so Dani got up and stretched.  
  
"Ruviel, come on lets go. Dinner will be served shortly and I want to see how many dished will need cleaning tonight." She said as she got atop Ruviel and left at a trot back home. Well, her second home.  
  
She left Ruviel at the stables, not wanting to leave, but she did. As she walked up the steps to the large front hall, she was met by Arwen.  
  
"Father says he wants to see you right after dinner." Arwen said with a sad look at Dani. They weren't as close as sisters but they were somewhat close. Dani would share a lot with Arwen, and vice-versa. But never about her secret spot. "He said you broke the vase in the hall, is that true?"  
  
"No. Elladan and Elrohir did it. They were shooting their arrows, and then they hurried off." Arwen nodded.  
  
"I thought so. They were whispering about something earlier, and then got quiet when I asked them about it."  
  
Dani only nodded, and sighed as she looked towards the dinning hall. Knowing that a quality night spent with the dishes was no doubt going to be her punishment.  
  
"Come on let's go and get it over with" She said and looped her arm in Arwen's as they walked to the dinning hall.  
  
Dinner went by quietly. Dani did not speak and ate her meal. After she was done, Elrond told her to stay and wait until everyone left. When they did, he sighed and looked at her.  
  
"As punishment for breaking the vase you will clean tonight's dishes." He said and left before she could reply. She got up from the chair and started to collect the plates and silver.  
  
"I'll help" Said a voice and she looked up. There was Arwen, picking up the dishes at the other end.  
  
"Thanks" Dani whispered.  
  
"You're welcome, besides, what are sisters for?" She said and the two smiled at each other.  
  
The two stood at a large sink, Dani washing and Arwen drying.  
  
"You know, I think I have washed these dishes at least ten times in the last four months." Dani said with a laugh. "But its better than getting yelled at"  
  
"I don't know why he blames you for everything. The twins do almost everything you get blamed for doing. It's not fair."  
  
"Life is not fair" Dani said. Arwen looked at her then went back to drying.  
  
The two spent the night washing and drying the dished, talking like sisters do. In the late night they finally went to bed. Dani, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok! I know that what is going to happen didn't happen in the books or whatever, but in the story it happens! NO FLAMES ABOUT THIS PLEASE!!! Thank you! So read it, and go along with it, because that is what is going to happen if you like it or not! Legolas will be coming shortly for anyone who wants to know! This is pre-LOTR. Remember R/R!  
  
Oh!!! Will anyone be KIND enough to tell me how the HECK you get italics and stuff to show up? Cause I don't know how!!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
1,387 years had passed and Dani was 2,051 years old and now looked to be 14. Arwen was 2,014 years old and looked to be about 13. She was a beauty, and would be the most beautiful in Middle Earth as she grew up. Life didn't change for Dani, she was still the same girl, and Elrond still treated her they way he did long ago. Some things never change. That's what Dani would say to Arwen when asked about her and Elrond's relationship. But some things did change. Elladan and Elrohir were off in Lorien, and Arwen was going to go soon, probably in the next year. Leaving Dani to herself.  
  
She didn't mind being alone, for that's all she was. Alone. No one to share her deepest secrets with, sure she had Arwen, but Arwen was always busy. She had to become the Lady of Rivendell, so she was off doing things with Elrond, and learning this and that. Dani would go and read in the library, where she could get into no trouble, and no trouble could find her. But trouble would sometimes find her one way or another.  
  
So there she was one sunny spring afternoon in the library lost in one of the books of times long ago when Arwen came in and sat next to her.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Dani looked up. "About the Valar."  
  
"Again?" Arwen asked. Dani had read that book at least ten times, but never tired of it.  
  
"Yes, I'm trying to figure out why they are making my life so unfair." She said. Even though she would never complain about her life, she still didn't see why some things were the way they were.  
  
"Oh Dani, you yourself said that life was unfair."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Anyways, father would like to speak with us in his study."  
  
"Great" Dani mumbled as Arwen helped her up.  
  
"You know, that color suits you." Arwen said of the dark green dress she was wearing.  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
When they reached the massive door to Elrond's study, Arwen knocked on it. "Come in" Was heard, and they entered.  
  
"Hello Arwen, Danidriel. Please sit down" He said and motioned to the chairs in front of him.  
  
"Hello father." Arwen said. "How are you doing today?"  
  
"Quite well thank you and yourself?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good, and how about you Danidriel?" He said, now looking at her.  
  
"Just another day." She said, and he frowned.  
  
"Well anyway, I called you here to tell you that we will be having visitors from Mirkwood coming in a few days. King Thranduil and his son Legolas will be coming."  
  
"Why would they be coming here?" Dani asked.  
  
"I was getting there." He said. "Prince Legolas is just a little older than you Danidriel, and Arwen is not much younger than you. You are both getting to that age where the opposite sex is appealing to you . . ."  
  
"Ah yes, boys and their arrow shooting days and breaking things in halls." Dani said. She had frequently reminded Elrond of that day, and told him that she had not broken the vase, but he had yet to believe her.  
  
"Danidriel, would you please not wander off the subject, and listen politely as Arwen is doing." Dani nodded. Everything was about Arwen to him. It was Arwen that he wanted her to be like, and he told Dani to follow Arwen's example, which didn't often happen.  
  
"Thank you. Now, as I was saying. I would like you, Arwen, to spend some time with Legolas. Hopefully you two will become friends."  
  
"And then they fall in love right?" Dani interrupted.  
  
"But father, what if we don't like each other?" Arwen said, her blue eyes confused.  
  
He didn't answer her question right away. "Hopefully you do become friends, and then maybe when you are older you will fall in love. A marriage between Rivendell and Mirkwood in the royal family has not happened for a long time, and it will strengthen our realms together, therefore we will have an alliance between us and help each other in battle and so on." He said and then excused Arwen to go and do as she pleased.  
  
"Why was I here if Arwen is supposed to become friends with him?"  
  
"I would like for you not to associate with Prince Legolas while he is staying here."  
  
"What? So I can't become friends with him?"  
  
"I would rather you not Danidriel. I would like for Arwen and he to spend the time that he is here together. That is all." He said and got up to leave. She was still sitting there.  
  
"But . . ." She started.  
  
"No Danidriel. You will do as you're told."  
  
"Fine." She said a little angrily, and then got up and left, making sure the door slammed a little to show that she was angry with him.  
  
For the next two days, everyone was getting ready for the arrival of the guests. Arwen was getting fitted for a new gown, foods were getting prepared, and the guest's rooms were getting cleaned. Dani just stood around and watched. No dress was being made for her because she was not being presented to the Prince of Mirkwood. And that was fine with her; she didn't want to be 'presented' to anyone.  
  
Dani went in search of Gandalf, who was here to welcome his old friend, the kind of Mirkwood, who he had known for many years, and his son. She didn't have to look very long, for he was sitting in the Hall of Fire smoking on his pipe. She sat down in a chair across from him.  
  
"Hello Dani, how are you doing this beautiful day?"  
  
"It could be better." She said.  
  
"So, Elrond informed you of the guests?"  
  
"Yes and how I am not to associate with the Prince. But I do not see the harm in it. What is wrong with wanting a friend?"  
  
Gandalf looked at the sad girl. If only she knew how many young lads had looked her way instead of Arwen's. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Arwen. "I'm sure your father has his reasons." He said after a while.  
  
"He's not my father and you know it. He's just the one who gives me a home, I am thankful, but I can't help but wonder what my life could have been if it hadn't happened. As for his reasons, he didn't say it, but the point is just the same. I can't ruin the shot of Arwen and Prince Legolas' chance of falling in love." She said.  
  
"Ah, I see. And you would like to befriend the Prince if you could?" She nodded. "Well, if you and he were meant to be friends, then it will happen. These things have a way of working themselves out."  
  
"Your probably right." She said, then her eyes glazed over as she began to daydream, her golden eyes never leaving the wall in front of her. She sat like that for about 20 minutes, when horses could be heard coming in. Gandalf had gotten up to go and see who was arriving. Dani got up and stood by his side. "Its Elladan and Elrohir. There back!" She cried, and then went down to welcome them as the rest of the royal family came out as well.  
  
She ran down the steps, her dress flowing behind her. She was a vision to behold, but if it were Arwen running down, the earth might as well have stopped turning.  
  
"Danidriel!" Elrohir cried as she approached them. He gave her a warm embrace; the she went to give one to Elladan.  
  
"What are you two doing here? I thought you were still in Lorien."  
  
"We were, but father sent word that we were having the King and Prince of Mirkwood as guests and that we should come home at once. So, here we are now." Elladan said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your back." She said.  
  
"We also heard of his plans for Arwen and Legolas. I don't really see them together but whatever happens, happens." Elrohir said.  
  
"Yes, well while Arwen has the company of the Prince, I have the company of you two." She said happily. She loved the twins dearly.  
  
"Oh, and why wont you be making friends with the Prince?"  
  
"Elrond has said that I am not allowed to associate with the Prince. He's afraid I will interfere."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, well, come on." She said and then turned to go back up to the stairs where everyone was waiting.  
  
Everyone welcomed back the twins, and in return, they informed them of what had been happening with them in Lorien. They then went to go and rest before dinner, and Dani and Arwen went to go change.  
  
The girls went to their separate rooms. Dani opened her door and went inside. She sighed as she looked at her bed, its soft pillows and dark crimson blankets looked inviting, but she shook her head and went to her wardrobe. She opened the wooden doors and stared at her many dresses, pondering over which one to wear. There was a soft knock on the door, and then Arwen came inside. She was wearing a dark blue gown that made her eyes sparkle and her dark hair shine.  
  
"What should I wear?" Dani asked, and Arwen came over and looked into her wardrobe.  
  
"How about this one?" She said and pulled out a dark purple gown. Dani nodded, and then changed into the gown. Arwen stood behind her and buttoned up the back, then led Dani to her vanity and began to brush her hair for her.  
  
"You don't have to do my hair. I can do it." She said.  
  
"I want to." Arwen replied.  
  
"Ok." She replied as Arwen ran the brush through until her hair shined. Then she braided the sides, and pulled half of her hair back.  
  
"All done." She said.  
  
"Thank you." Dani replied then stood and the two left to go to dinner.  
  
As they entered the large dinning room, everyone stood until they were settle in their seats. A process, which Dani had always found rather odd, but knew if she asked about it, it would be waved away as a petty question. So she kept her mouth shut, and left things as they were.  
  
At dinner, Elrond and the twins spoke of Lorien, while Arwen and Dani sat and talked with Gandalf of his many adventures.  
  
When dinner was done, and Dani did not have to clean the dishes, she went to bed early, and fell right to sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke early, bathed and dressed into a pair of black leggings, a white shirt, with a dark blue vest that ended at her hips, her hair was pulled back at the base of her neck. She could hear people out in the halls, making quite some noise. Opening her door, she noticed that servants were running here and there, carrying this and that. Probably for the King and Prince she thought. She spotted Elladan talking to someone, so she went over to him.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked him.  
  
"Last preparations for the guests, they should be arriving this afternoon."  
  
"Oh." She said, and then went to get some breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:  Chapter three!!  Legolas comes in during this chappie too, but doesn't have a big part…that stuff will be coming up later… Don't really have much to say, but R/R! Chapter Three 

The next morning Dani awoke early, bathed and dressed into black leggings, a white airy shirt, and a dark blue vest over that that buttoned up and ended at her hips.  She swept her hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck, and then put on her soft black boots.  She could hear people out in halls making a lot of noise, so when she was done with her shoes, she opened her door and was welcomed with the sight of servants running here and there with food and linens, and other finery.  Spotting Elladan a little ways down the hall, she went over to him.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Last preparations for the guests, they should be arriving this afternoon."

"Oh." She said, then went to go get some breakfast.  Once inside the dinning hall, she spotted Elrond and Arwen talking, so she sat a couple of seats down from them to give them privacy.

"Danidriel, I would like to talk to you as well."  Elrond said as she was sitting down.  

"About what?"  She asked as she seated herself next to Arwen.

"When King Thranduil and his son arrive we will all stand and wait to greet them.  As they are walking up the steps, I would like for you to go and make sure everything is taken care of in their quarters.  Thus, the King and the Prince might catch just a glimpse of you and not think anything of it."

"Oh."  She whispered, and looked over at Arwen whose gaze was fixed on the table.  She could not believe what he was making Dani do, and could not look into her eyes, she felt ashamed and embarrassed for her father.

Just then Gandalf, Elladan and Elrohir walked in, they noticed the quiet of three sitting down and became silent themselves.  

"What's wrong?" Elrohir asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Elrond replied.

"It's just the quietest you three have ever been in a room together."

"Really, well what's wrong with some silence?"

"Nothing." He said, and then the three of them sat down and helped themselves to breakfast.  Dani was silent the whole time, which wasn't something new, while everyone else spoke of the guests coming later that day.

Dani finished breakfast earlier than the rest and excused herself.  She headed towards the stables; she felt the tears prick at her eyes. Tears of anger towards Elrond, she tried to hold them back, for crying was a weakness, but she couldn't.  A few salty tears fell down her cheeks as she came to the stable doors.

"Dani!" a voice called behind her, but she didn't listen and went to Ruviel and led her outside. "Dani!" She turned a lone tear on her cheek. It was Elladan. 

He stopped just in front of her when he noticed the lone tear.  He had never in his life seen her cry, and it tore him up. She never looked so vulnerable, alone and fragile than she did now. 

"Yes?"  She asked.

"Are you ok?"  He said as he wiped the tear off her cheek. She nodded, and mounted her horse gracefully. 

"I'm fine." She said in a determined voice and then rode off to the place where she could wash away everything. Elladan could only watch, he had tried many times to follow her, but she was swift, and no one knew where she went, so it was impossible to find her.  

He sighed and headed back to Elrond, where he would no doubt be angry that he had not been able to keep her inside the palace walls, let alone Rivendell's borders. 

When he entered the dinning hall once more, Elrond looked up and frowned. "Where is she?"

Elladan sighed. "I do not know."

"What do you mean you do not know?" Elrond said getting angry.

"She was at the stables, and left before I could get her to come back." He said. 

Elrond sighed. "She is always out riding, where does she go?  Have you tried to follow her?"

"Yes, but she rides fast and through the trees, so it is easy to loose her."

"Well, she better be back before the guests arrive." Elrond said and then got up and left. Arwen left after him to go and get changed, while the twins and Gandalf were left to do as they pleased.

Dani sat on one of the large rocks, staring at the waterfall.  Silent tears were sliding down her cheeks, Ruviel was standing next to her, she could sense Dani's sadness, and bent her head down to nuzzle against her neck. 

"At least you love me."  Dani said softly to her as she stroked the top of Ruviel's nose.   

She sat there for a couple of hours, and then remembered that she should probably get back.  She called Ruviel over, mounted her and headed back to Rivendell.  

As she rode through the trees, she wondered just how mad Elrond would be with her.  Elladan had no doubt been sent to get her, and when he went back without her, Elrond had probably been less than happy.  Another night spent with the dishes, she thought, but she didn't really mind, it was better than getting yelled at for and hour in front of her siblings.  

When she had put Ruviel in the stables, and headed back to the main hall, she noticed everyone waiting for her. _Yep, I will definitely be washing the dishes tonight,_ she thought.

When she walked up to everyone, and saw the disappointed look on Elrond's face, and the apologetic one from Arwen, she set her jaw, and took a determined look.  She would not apologize for what she had done.

Elrond did not question her; he would deal with her later.  Instead, Arwen came forward, and they turned so that Dani could go change into something that didn't smell of the stables.  Dani had noticed that everyone was wearing their finest outfits, but as they turned, they heard horses approach.

Dani shrugged.  "It doesn't matter; no one is here to see _me_ anyways."  Arwen gave her a sad look, but Dani didn't pay attention.  She didn't want anyone's pity.

She looked out to the two visitors from Mirkwood.  The two blond elves, the Kind and Prince of Mirkwood.  The Prince seemed to be staring straight at her, but she shook that thought away.  She was standing next to Arwen, so he was probably looking at her, beautiful Arwen.  She no doubt thought the two would be a beautiful couple, Arwen's beauty and the Prince's almost too perfect looks.  She inwardly sighed, no two creatures should be that blessed she thought, but then mentally slapped herself.  _What am I thinking?  And why was she even thinking about that?  She threw those thoughts away, never wanting to have them again._

Elrond tapped her on the shoulder.  She had almost forgotten about his 'plan' for her to leave so that her presence would go unnoticed, but little did both know that the young Prince had taken notice of her.  Dani nodded to Elrond and started to make her way to the guest's quarters, all the way she could feel two eyes burning into her.  Letting herself turn her head and glance back, she noticed the Prince and his bright blue eyes watching her.  She nodded her head in greeting, and he in turn did the same.

_Well, he did notice me, but too bad he won't see me again if Elrond has anything to do with it_.  Or so she thought . . . 

A/N Sorry this chapter is sooo short, but I thought that would be a good ending spot. Hope ya liked it. Now Review so that you will get the next chapter soon!  It's all typed and just itching to be posted, or well, I am just itching to post it.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok people…. This chapter will be especially long, because the last one was kind of short. We might actually get some convo with Legolas and Dani!! O_o Well, anyways, read and review, please, I love getting reviews!! ****  
  
OK…to everyone not liking Elrond's character. I know that he wouldn't act like this; he's a nice and caring elf…. But, for the basis of this story, this is how he is, I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like it and hopefully you can get past that and just enjoy the story.   
  
I.H.N: I am working on the age thing, and hope to fix it soon. Thanks for pointing that out, I guess I was just too lazy to go and figure all that stuff out. And Legolas won't be supermanish and save her and show her real love, she's going to be doing everything by herself, and Legolas will be 'trying' to be superman, but he won't succeed. But they will eventually be in love, but that's later. Thanks for pointing some of that stuff out, it will help a lot.   
  
Sorry this took so long for me to update. Been real busy lately!!! But oh well…..here's the next chappie…hope ya like it…Review!!   
  
  
**_Chapter 4 _**  
  
  
      Dani walked to the guest's chambers, those blue eyes still engraved into her mind. It was as if he had seen right through her, a feeling she didn't like. She had never shown her true feelings to anyone, never letting them in. That was how she was known; the mystery child of Lord Elrond. Of course she knew that people talked, about her and her 'odd' ways. But she didn't care, she let them talk; let them think what they wanted.   
  
      As she came to the tall wooden doors, she chuckled. What am I doing here? She didn't care if the rooms were to Elrond's liking, but curiosity got the better of her. Having never been in these rooms, she wanted to take a look around. Opening the door she was surprised that it wasn't as heavy as it looked. Now, taking in the room's appearance, she noticed how, for lack of a better word, stunning it was. There were windows on each wall, two opening up to balconies looking over the massive garden below. The large cream-colored bed was on the left wall next to a door, which she guessed, opened up to the room next to it.   
  
      She looked around, taking in the details when she heard voices coming down the hall. She took one more glance around the room, before turning and going back through the door.   
  
      The voices obviously hadn't been that far away, because when she walked through the door, she was met by the three people she did not want to see. Elrond, Kind Thranduil and Prince Legolas. She mentally cursed herself for staying so long, and before she could take a step to leave, all three were around her.   
  
      Lord Elrond was trying to keep himself from saying something in an angry voice, the struggle, apparent on his face. "Danidriel, are the rooms prepared for our guests?" He asked rather calmly.   
  
      "Yes sir. Quel andune." She replied. (Good Afternoon)   
  
      "Thank you." Then he gave her a silent look, which told her to leave, and she did.   
  
      "Isn't that your foster daughter?" Thranduil asked Elrond.   
  
      Elrond nodded, and then held out his arm motioning for them to enter the room. "Here are your rooms, I hope they are comfortable."   
  
      The two older elves entered the room, the young Legolas stayed out in the hall. His bright blue eyes watched the she-elf down the hall, shoulders held up proudly, but they looked weighed down at the same time. He frowned. Why would Lord Elrond have one of his children be doing a maids work, even if she was his foster child.   
  
      "Legolas come in here." He sighed, not longer able to dwell in his thoughts.   
  
  
  
      Dani walked down the hall in a smooth pace. Oh how she just wished to run away. She knew she was in trouble when she saw the three of them. Prince Legolas wasn't even supposed to know she was there, and she had already seen him twice, twice too many times.   
  
      As she walked, she didn't pay attention to where she was going, and as she turned a corner sharply she ran into something, well, someone. Whoever it was, caught her off guard and sent her flying to the ground. She sat there for a second, stunned, and then she finally came back to reality.   
  
      "Amin hiraetha Lady Danidriel." She heard. (I'm sorry)   
  
      Her quick tongue found its way back to her mouth as she replied, "Yes, well, watch where you're going next time." She said this rather sharply as she got up, also knowing that she was at fault too, but didn't say anything.   
  
      "Excuse me Lady Danidriel?" The voice said rather amused. She looked up and then smirked.   
  
      "How many times have I told you Glorfindel, call me Dani," She said and then rose an eyebrow in question.   
  
      "Many times, but it is always fun to see you get worked up about it," He said with a cheeky grin. She shook her head. "Well then Dani, why don't you go and find Legolas I'm sure he would like to meet you."   
  
      "I would love to, but I was actually on my way to the library." She said hastily.   
  
      "Oh, well then, I will see you at dinner…Dani," He replied then walked off to wherever he was going.   
  
      "I doubt that," She mumbled, then turned down the hall to the left and towards the library.   
  
  
  
  
      Meanwhile in one of the gardens of Rivendell the young princess Arwen and the young prince Legolas walked and chatted while they got to know one another.   
  
      "Tell me about yourself." Arwen said.   
  
      Legolas shifted not really knowing where to start. "Well, my mother died along time ago. I don't have any brothers or sisters, so it does sometimes get a little lonely. My father is great, the palace is a great place, and I love my home. I train in weaponry, mostly archery; I like to read about past battles and wars. And that is it really. How about you?"   
  
      "Where do I start? Well, like you, my mother died a long time ago as well. I have two older brothers, which I think you know. Elladan and Elrohir, their twins, and I have a foster sister, Dani. They are all great, and I love them dearly. The twins just got back from Lorien, they've been gone for a while, and are always going places. And Dani, well, she mostly keeps to herself, but we do talk a lot. She's just…just…I don't know." Arwen said, then looked to the ground.   
  
      "Is that the person who left today when we arrived?" He asked.   
  
      "You saw her?" Arwen said a little wide-eyed.   
  
      "Well yes, wearing the riding clothes. Then she was there when we went to our rooms."   
  
      "Oh, well then I guess you did see her."   
  
      "But what confuses me, is why Lord Elrond was having her check on our rooms, don't you have maids to do that?"   
  
      Arwen sighed, "Yes, yes we do, but that's the way he is towards her. And don't ask me why, because no one knows."   
  
      "Tell me more about her." Legolas said.   
  
      "Why do you wish to know more about her?" Arwen inquired.   
  
      Legolas didn't know why he wanted to know. Was it because she was a mystery? "Honestly, I do now know," He said with a shrug of his shoulders, "How did she come to be your foster sister?"   
  
      Arwen paused before starting the tale, "It was a long time ago. She lived in this little town just outside of Rivendell. One night a band of orcs came and destroyed the town. Her home was burnt to the ground, and her parents died while trying to keep her safe. I don't remember, but I think she was the only survivor. Well, that was how Glorfindel found her, then he brought her here, and my mother took care of her. She was pregnant with me at the time, and I was born a couple of months later."   
  
      "I see," Was all Legolas said.   
  
      "When my mother died, she had no one to look after her. My mother always did, she treated Dani as one of her own, and father was always busy, we barely got to see him as well, but we would see him if at but brief moments at a time. So Dani really had to teach herself things, finish raising herself, she relies on herself, and no one else. She's had to put up with a lot and go through things she shouldn't have, but as she says. Life is not fair."   
  
      Legolas nodded. The two were silent for a moment; both in their own thoughts when Legolas spoke up "Haven't any of you tried to help her, stick up for her when your father punished her?"   
  
      "We've tried, really we have. He doesn't really listen, and when Dani finds out, she thanks us, but says that it's no use. She says she can stick up for herself, and will confront him when the time is right. So, we're just waiting until that day, but we fear for her. She's not happy, anyone can see that, she needs to talk to father and tell him what she's feeling. We think that if she doesn't, she'll just give up. On everything."   
  
      Legolas looked down. "Oh," was all he said. They walked in silence for a couple more minutes until a maid came running out looking for Arwen. The two looked up.   
  
      "It looks like I'm needed. I'll see you at dinner Legolas," Arwen said as she began to leave.   
  
      "What shall I do until then?" Legolas asked, not sure of his way around, and of what there was to do.   
  
      "You can go to the library. It's back that way," She said and pointed back to where they had come from, "it's not far; you can take anything you like and keep it while you stay here."   
  
      "Oh, well thank you Lady Arwen," He said.   
  
      "Please, just Arwen will do," She replied and then walked back to the main hall.   
  
      Legolas decided to check out the library, and turned and walked back the way they had come. He could see the library not too far off, but he had to walk back through the garden.   
  
  
  
      Dani sat of one of the window seats reading a large novel. Sensing a presence before her she looked up, it was Elrohir. "Yes?" She asked.   
  
      "Well, I was just wondering why, on a beautiful day like this, you are sitting in this stuffy library reading when you could be out enjoying the nice day. So, I came here to get you so you could come spend some time with your wonderful brother." He said with a grin.   
  
      "Well first of all, I have nothing better to do, so how could I enjoy the day? Walking around?" She said with a smirk.   
  
      "Why not?" He said as he pulled her up from her seat, "So, meet me at the training grounds once you have gotten your sword." He added, and then smiled as he saw the look she gave him.   
  
      "Wonderful brother you are," She said sarcastically. "Why do insist on me teaching me how to use the sword? I already know how."   
  
      "Well my dear sister, it is always a useful skill to know, and you always have room to improve. Besides, it will get you out of here." He added with a wave of his hand.   
  
      "And what is wrong with here?" She said looking around. "I happen to like the library thank you very much."   
  
      "Alright, fine, now go on, go get your sword," He said and then left to go and retrieve his.   
  
      She sighed, then left the library, and headed to her chambers.  **

      About halfway through the garden, she spotted a figure coming towards her, it was Legolas.  She froze mid-step and almost panicked about what to do, then taking a deep breath she marched forward with every intention to ignore him.  

       Legolas too saw Dani walking towards him, and his intention was to meet her.  As she got closer, and didn't stop, he spoke.  "Hello." She stopped, and looked at him.  Was that panic in her eyes, or was he just imagining things? He couldn't tell. 

      "Hello," She replied calmly, even though she wanted to run away from him, "Prince Legolas," She added quickly.

      "How are you this fine day Lady…?" He paused not knowing whether to call her by her full name or not, "Danidriel" He thought that would be safe.

      "Please, no Lady, and do call me Dani, everyone else does. Well, except Elrond," She said looking up at him.

      He nodded, "Well then Dani, would you like to come with me to the library?"

      Dani glanced at the large book in her hand, "Actually I was just there, and was on my way to see one of my brothers, but thank you for the offer," She said almost too quickly, then brushed past him and hurried to her room. 

      Legolas turned to watch her retreating figure with a confused look on his face, he thought about going after her, but then decided against it. He shrugged, and continued his way to the library.

**A/N I was going to make it longer, but, its long enough, so here ya go.  Next one coming soon!******


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:  Hello everyone, and finally here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for!  I know that it has taken forever to finally post, and I am EXTREMELY sorry!  Believe me, I am!  So enough for now, you just want to read, so here it is!**

**Chapter 5**

            A ring of metal upon metal was heard throughout the house of Rivendell as Dani and Elrohir fought.  The two had been dueling for about a half an hour and it looked as though Elrohir was winning.  Pieces of Dani's raven hair were flying about her face as she danced around the clearing.  Elrohir looked as though dueling was as easy as breathing, but years of practice would make it seem so.  Having managed to leave Dani with one knife in hand he would finish the match at any time, all he needed was for her to make the right move, and he would have her.  

            And just then she made the right move.  Instead of swinging to the right, she went left, and he knocked his fist against hers and sent her knife flying to the ground.  She stared for a minute at her naked hand. That was definitely a wrong move on her part, and before she could prepare for an attack, she felt cool steel at her throat.  She stilled and raised her eyes to meet the mirth filled ones of her brother.  She swallowed and felt the sharp blade of the knife barely touch her skin, so she stilled and waited for him to lower his blade.

            "It seems as if you have lost your touch," Elrohir said as he lowered the blade and re-sheathed the two identical blades that were in his hands.  He watched as Dani went to pick up her knife that had been thrown out of the way earlier, waiting for a response. When she had sheathed her knives, she turned and gave him a hard blue steel gaze.  

            "I have not lost my touch, I am just out of practice.  With you and Elladen gone, I have no one to practice with, right?" She raised a slender eyebrow in question. 

            He crossed his arms over his chest as if he were ready for an argument. "Yes, but you do have Glorfindel that you could ask, or are you to afraid to ask the mighty warrior?" He asked playfully.

            She smirked, her liquid eyes set in determination. "Yes, but I personally don't believe that Glorfindel wants to teach me how to use a blade.  He probably has to many things to do anyways.  The only people who will actually take time out of their busy lives are you two.  Besides, I highly doubt that anyone would want to teach me, they look at me as just another elf-maiden with nothing better to do than sit around and talk amongst each other and groom herself even though she already looks beautiful, but not really in my case because I am not fair or slender, or--"

            "Dani!"

            She started, not realizing she had been rambling to herself. "What?"

            "You," He said as he walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "should not be so hard on yourself.  You are very beautiful, even if you don't see it yourself, I do, Elladen does, Arwen does.  What is there not to like about you?"

            She shifted on her feet. "Well, I'm not as fair skinned as every other she elf, I have dark skin, my hair is like no other color I have seen on any other elf.  My eyes are darker than anyone else's, everyone has light blue or brown eyes. I'm not even half as beautiful as Arwen.  It makes me feel different, and even thought I don't _hate my appearance, I just….I don't know…" She sighed then, and looked down at her feet as if they were the most interesting things to her._

            Elrohir let out a laugh that made her look up sharply. "What is so funny?"  

            She waited for him to catch his breath so that he could speak again.  Once he did, he looked at her again, and she raised an eyebrow.  "Dani, only you see the bad, wherever it is, in you.  But to everyone else you _are_ beautiful.  And yes, even though what you said is true, besides being as beautiful as Arwen which, even if you aren't as beautiful as her in appearance, you make up for it in just being you.  That is what makes someone beautiful, not what they look like.  If you begin to see that about yourself, you might realize that other people do to, and I'm not talking about your family."

            Dani's face cast a confused look.  "What are you talking about?"

            "What I am saying, is that there might be other people or another person who might think that you are beautiful despite what you have just told me" He gave her a warm smile.

            "And who is this other person that you are speaking of?"  She asked out of curiosity.

            He gave her a mischievous smile then. "So, you are interested?"

            She smirked. "No, just merely curious, it that ok?"

            He lifted his arms and stepped back a step. "No need to get in a foul mood about it.  I will tell you.  Now, you know one of fathers guards, Baeron?" She nodded. "Well, his son Gilgalion seems to be quite taken with you, and he is just a little bit older than you, I think by about 70 years or so."

            "Oh" was all she could manage to say.  She didn't know what to think.  Gilgalion was horrible to her when she was younger.  Always teasing her, and telling her she was ugly because of her odd looks.  She had already known that she wasn't a great beauty by elven standards, but it still hurt.   

            The two were done with their sparring match for the day and decided to head back to their chambers and clean up.  When Dani got to her room, she saw Arwen sitting on her bed, reading a book.  

            "Arwen?" She asked, wondering why her sister was here when she should probably be helping with whatever feast her father was planning for the guests. 

            Dani's graceful sister looked up.  "Oh Dani, I hope you don't mind me being in here, I was just called a while ago by one of the maids to come and help you pick a dress for tonight's feast, and you weren't here so I decided to wait for you." 

            "It's ok.  So, is there a certain dress that I should wear?"  

            Arwen stood and went to Dani's wardrobe and opened it.  She had very few dresses, but she would make do with what she was given to pick from.  She pulled one from the wardrobe.  It was a long light blue gown that was light and airy, not to Dani's liking.  "How about this one?"  Dani shook her head, and Arwen pulled out another one.  This one was a dark crimson color, a little bit darker than Dani's hair, it was the perfect color for her.  It was also a simple dress.  Long sleeves that flared just slightly at the wrist, not to low of a neckline, it tightened a little at her waist to give her figure an enhancement, and pooled at her feet so she could walk comfortably.  "This one?"

            "That is more like it." Dani said as Arwen laid the dress onto her bed.  Arwen gave her a smile.  "What shall you be wearing Arwen?" 

            Arwen smiled.  "A silver gown.  It is very beautiful, too much for me really, but father insisted.  I heard that Legolas will be wearing silver, I think father wanted that too so that we would look good together."  She shrugged her shoulders.

            Dani gave a weak smile.  "You will look beautiful together.  It seems as thought he is forcing this upon you too quickly, but who am I to judge?"

            Arwen met Dani's gaze and gave her a sad look.  "You're my sister, you can judge, besides, you the only other female around that I can really talk about this stuff with."

            Dani smiled, and ran a hand over her hair as an impulse. 

            "Should I leave you to bathe?" Arwen asked, making her way to the door.  "I think you should have more than enough time to bathe and get dressed, even with time to spare." She exited, and left Dani to get ready.  

            Dani looked about her room.  Her dress was laid out on her bed, ready to be worn.  She took her hair out of its ponytail, and ran her fingers through it, tugging at the knots that caught her fingers.  As she went into the bathroom, she noticed the steam coming out from the door.  Looking inside, she saw that a hot bath had already been drawn for her, and the scent of flowers filled the air.  She slipped off her clothes, and sank into the warm water.  She sighed as she felt her muscles relax, and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  After a while of just resting, she sunk her head into the water to wash her hair.  After she had washed herself, she just lay in the warm water, thinking about the night ahead of her.  She would have to be on her best behavior and act as ladylike as she could.  No doubt Elrond would keep a strict eye on her, but she decided to make the best of the night no matter what Elrond would do.  The thought of Gilgalion suddenly came into her head and she grimaced inwardly.  _Would he want to spend the evening with me?  Would he want to dance with me? _She thought.  Not really wanting to have to deal with that this night, she decided that she would stay as close to her brothers as possible, then when Gilgalion would ask her to dance, she could say she was going to dance with one of her brothers.  _Yes, that should work._

            After drying herself off, Dani went back into her room and stood in front of the dress. She glared at it.  "The things I do to please people" she said to the crimson fabric as she lifted it up.  She draped the towel that was around her onto her bed, and slipped on the dress.  It fit her perfectly, and it was so long that it covered her feet and made it look like she was floating when she walked.  

            She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself.  The color of the dress matched her hair, only a few shades darker, and made her look even darker than she normally did. Her skin was a nice bronze color, and her hair shone, but her eyes stood out amongst all the crimson.  It made them look like pools of water at night and was a nice contrast to the rest of her appearance.  She smiled, thinking she looked not at all that bad.  Her eyes fixed on her hair and she frowned slightly.  _Now what am I going to do with it?_ She thought.  Then, as if the Valar had heard her soft knock was upon her door.

           "Come in," She said.  The door opened and Arwen appeared, looking as stunning as ever.  Her silver gown made her look radiant, and her dark hair was pulled back by tiny braids at the side of her head.  Her silver circlet shined on her forehead.  

          "I was wondering if you needed any help." She said as she strode over to her sister.

          "Yes actually, I don't know what to do with my hair," Dani said and ran her hand through it.

         "Well, lets see what I can do," Arwen said as she pulled Dani over to a seat in front of a mirror on the wall.  She picked up a brush and swept it through her raven hair to get the tangles out.  She then started to pull it back twisting it at different places then pulling them this way and that, pinning pieces here and there.  After a while, and a good couple of 'ouches' from Dani, she declared she was done.  Dani looked at herself in the mirror and could only stare at herself.  Her hair looked beautiful.  The top of her head had twists and tiny braids that were pinned at the top to let the other half of her hair hang down in curls.  From the back it looked like a blood red waterfall, and Dani could only thank her sister.

           "You should only look as beautiful as you really are," Arwen said with a smile.  Again, all Dani could do was thank her.  "I think we have a little while yet, I'll go and get one of the twins to come and escort you to dinner while you get your shoes on." She said, and left the room.

         "Shoes…I don't have any other shoes but my boots...I think," Dani said to herself as she went back to the wardrobe to see if anything was there. At the bottom were slippers of the same color as her dress.  She picked them up and sat on her bed to put them on.  They were too small, and she threw them back into the wardrobe.  Putting on her black boots she chuckled.  "Boots and a dress.  Oh the fit Arwen would have, but they can't be seen, so they will have to do."

        A soft knock, and "Dani," made her stop talking, and finish putting on her boots. She went to the door and opened it.  Elrohir was her escort, and before she was going to say hello to him, she heard him give a small gasp.

       Looking at him with a raised eyebrow she saw the shocked face of her brother.  "What? Do I look that terrible?"  She asked jokingly.

      Elrohir shook his head.  "The exact opposite Dani, you look wonderful," He looked her up and down, still not believing his eyes.  This couldn't be the same Dani today he fought with.  That Dani was a tough, tunic and leggings wearing elf who didn't care about what she wore.  But now…now she was a beauty to behold.  Her whole appearance fit so perfectly that he was almost at a loss for words.  But looking at this dark creature that was his sister, her eyes stood out as plain as fire on a pitch-black night.  He looked into those eyes that were giving him a curious look and he shook himself mentally and took her arm in his smiling. "You look to wonderful in fact, I think I will just have to keep all of those males away from you.  They will be drawn to you like a river to an ocean."  He said as they walked towards the dinning hall.

      Dani gave a short laugh.  "Elrohir, don't tease me.  I feel so…exposed in this.  Don't make this any harder than it is."

     "Now Dani, what made you think I was teasing.  I was being completely honest.  You look wonderful, and do not say you don't, because even thought you don't see yourself as beautiful, other eyes beg to differ," He said patting her arm.  "Now, as for the being drawn to, that will be a definite, all the other maidens are dressed in light colors, with their blond hair and blue eyes.  You my dear sister are like the darkness of a cloudy night with just the slight red embers of the last bit of sunlight.  Arwen may have the beauty of the clearest night, but you have the beauty of the most opaque night." 

            Dani didn't say anything for a moment, she was to startled to say anything. Elrohir's words were the nicest anyone had ever said to her, and her cheeks were on fire. "You are too kind Elrohir," Was all she could manage. 

           He chuckled then, "I was just telling you the truth," He said.  They were silent the rest of the way to the dinning hall and once they did, Elrohir felt Dani tense. He patted her arm.  "Don't worry, its just dinner,"

           "I know, I'm just nervous."  She said, and he patted her arm again, and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.  She relaxed a little.  Putting her head up and shoulders back, the two entered the dinning room.  There were flashes of color all around Dani as all the people walked about.  The noise level was loud as chatter and melodious laughter filled the air.  Elrond was at the head of the table with Thranduil.  Arwen was also there looking wonderful.  Elladen was to her right, and he at Elrond's left.  To the right of Thranduil was Prince Legolas, in silver just like Arwen had said.  He had the Mirkwood circlet about his forehead.  

           As the two walked towards their seats, Dani couldn't help but feel the stares from the people around her, and the hushed whispers.  She kept her face blank, and her head high.  Her lips twitched into a smile as she noticed Elladen's much more than shocked face.  Elrohir led her to her seat, which was next to Arwen, on her left, then Elrohir sat down next to Dani.  

        She noticed that Elladen still had his gaze focused on her so she stared back. "Elladen…?"  She raised an eyebrow. 

        He regained his focus as he blinked a couple of times.  "Wow, Dani you look amazing." He said.

            "Well, thank you Elladen.  No, you don't need to say anything, I heard it all from Elrohir." She replied with a smile.

            Before Elladen could respond, Elrond stood and the room hushed as people scrambled to their seats.  "Friends, let tonight be a night of joy. We have guests from the great land of Mirkwood visiting, let us give them a night of merriment that they will not forget.  Let us celebrate the ever hopeful union of my daughter Arwen, and the Prince of Mirkwood Legolas in hope to unite our lands together.  Let us toast to their future."  Cheers filled the air, and people began talking amongst their neighbors as they ate the delicious foods.

            Elrond sat and Thranduil engaged him in conversation.  Elladen joined them, and Elrohir was in conversation with the other person next to him, not Dani.  She and Arwen were in conversation, which was soon interrupted as Thranduil began to speak of Dani.

            "Elrond, is this not your foster daughter?" He asked, and she could feel her sibling's eyes, and Legolas' eyes upon her.  

           "Yes, Thranduil she is," He replied.

           "She is quite…" He paused.  Dani held her breath, hoping he wouldn't say anything _too_ terrible, but she made herself ready just in case. "Different.  Beautiful, but different…where is she from where they are so dark?"  He gave her a smile, but she didn't respond in any way.  She felt Arwen's hand on hers, giving a tight squeeze that said not to worry.  She looked into her sister's eyes, they were filled with sadness.  Dani gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back.

           "It's alright, it's not the first time I've heard it.  Just a little to announced for my liking." 

           Arwen gave a hard stare.  "He shouldn't have said that.  Don't worry, have fun, and don't think about what he said."  

           Dani nodded.  She had heard that said about her before, but like she said, not so announced as it was.  She fixed herself on finishing her dinner, ignoring everything around her.  _It was as though I was not even here!_  She thought to herself.  As she went back to her dinner, she felt eyes upon her, they burned into her greatly, and she looked to the right of her where the burning was coming from.  Down near the end of the table she saw an elf staring at her.  He had light brown hair, and brown eyes.  She nudged Elrohir.

            "Who is that?" She asked him.

            "Who?"

            "The elf down near the end of the table.  The one staring at me."

             She heard Elrohir chuckle.  "That is Gilgalion. Don't you recognize him?"

             She shook her head.  "No."  She really did not recognize him.  She shifted her eyes to where he was again, but he was in conversation with a neighbor.  Turning to resume to eating, her eyes met with the cerulean ones of Legolas.  He smiled slightly to her, and she gave a small one back.  Before she could get to absorbed in observing him, she averted her gaze away from his. But she still felt his eyes boring into her.  Her neck began to grow hot as she sat.  Eventually she felt that she was no longer being looked at, and that it was safe to look up.  The elves around her began to finish their dinners, and they all calmly waited for Lord Elrond to dismiss them.  

            Another five minutes or so passed, and the Lord of Rivendell stood. "Now, may you all have a night of merriment filled with dancing and music.  Let the night begin!"  Slight cheers went up as people began to diffuse into the Hall of Fire.  Music could be heard flowing through the doors, and couples began to form.  Dani sat watching as these things went on.  Elrond and Thranduil had left, making their way to the Hall.  Legolas came over and asked Arwen to dance, but as he did, and she accepted only because it was the polite thing to do and since the night was in part a celebration to them, she saw Legolas' eyes flick to hers for a brief moment before returning to Arwen.  

            As couples filtered out of the dinning room, Dani sat and watched.  Her brothers were talking to some elf maidens that seemed to giggle at every word they said.  She sighed and rested her head on her hand.  A piece of her hair fell in her face, and she tucked it behind her ear.  Eventually her brothers led the fair maidens to the dancing area, and there were but a few people left.  Dani started to play with the napkin on the table when she felt a presence beside her.  Looking up, she saw that it was Gilgalion.  

            He held out his had to her.  "Would you join me for a dance?" He asked, smiling down at her.  She swallowed, and gently placed her hand in his.

            "Yes, thank you," She replied.  As she stood up he let go of her hand and moved his to the small of her back.  She tensed a bit to the unfamiliar contact, but kept a cool composure.  He on the other hand felt her tense up, but did not do anything.  As they walked he could feel her tense muscles move beneath his fingers.  Soft music flooded her pointed ears as they walked into the Hall of Fire.  Couples danced on the floor, others sat and talked.  She spotted Legolas and Arwen dancing amongst the many faces.  They were not too hard to find.  They were the two dressed in silver, two beautiful people, looking beautiful together.  She did not even realize the slight sigh she gave when she saw them until Gilgalion spoke up.

            "Is something the matter my lady?" He asked.  His brown eyes boring into her dark ones.

            "Hmm…?  Oh no, I'm fine," She replied.  He smiled then and stood to face her as a new song started.  He placed his hands on her waist, and she placed hers around his neck.  

            "Lle naa vanima," He whispered into her ear.  She blushed slightly. You are beautiful

            "Diola lle," She replied. Thank you

            "Amin vanima morier," He said then, and her blush deepened, and he laughed at her. My beautiful dark one

            "Diola lle," She replied again. They danced for a while longer, in silence.  One was content just dancing with their cherished one.  The other was uncomfortable.  This was obviously Dani, for she felt out of place.  She felt like a stain on a white satin gown.  The room in which she was in was the white satin gown, it was filled with fair maidens in their pastel gowns, and frail figures.  She was the stain among the fairness which enveloped her, suffocating her.  Her darkness drew stares from all around, and she did not like it.   

            _My beautiful dark one? __Since when did I become his? She thought.  She had barely spoken to him for years, and now she was his?  Letting her eyes wander among the faces, she saw her brothers dancing with she elves, talking with them. Dani smiled.  She was happy for her brothers.  She scanned the room for Arwen, and found her still in the arms of Legolas.  _Such a contrast._  Legolas and his light skin, blue eyes, and blond shinning hair; and Arwen with her dark rich hair, grey-blue eyes, and pale skin.  But they did make a nice couple.  __I will never find anyone that will even remotely make a nice match to me. She thought.  _

            Drifting out of her thoughts, and back into reality, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.  Soon the music was over, and Gilgalion was summoned by his father.  He excused himself and thanked her for the dance.  Not knowing what to do, she made her way to the balcony over looking a garden, and got some fresh air.  Laughter and music played around her, but she paid no attention and looked up to the stars.  It was a clear night, perfect for star gazing.  For a moment she was content.  Standing there, no one near to talk to or bother with.  Just a silence that enveloped her with the far off sound of music and a voice that sang like a nightingale, oh how she wished she could sing like that, but she knew she had no voice.  It was not soft and melodious like others, it was deep, and did not seem pleasing to the ear.  

            So there she stood, enjoying the cool nights breeze that made pieces of her hair whip into her face, and the 'alone time' she was having.  But that moment was disturbed when she saw a figure to her left.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw the figure was clad in silver, so she assumed that maybe it was Arwen, and she lifted her head up to say hello when she saw who it really was.  Her mouth shut immediately when the gaze of his eyes met hers.  She turned back around to resume her other positions, which was not facing him, hoping he would not say anything, but luck was not on her side.

            "Good evening Lady Danidriel," He said as he moved a little closer to her.  Leaving enough space though to make it seem as if they were not conversing at all.

            "Good evening Prince Legolas," She replied, once again hoping he would just leave it at acknowledgments, instead of a conversation.

            "It is a beautiful night, is it not?"  No such luck.

            "Yes, very." She replied. "Where is Arwen, why are you not dancing with her?" She asked.

            He turned to face her and while he replied he studied her.  Her dark hair was of a color he had never seen before.  Mirkwood elves had the golden hair like the sun, so he rarely got to see a different shade of hair color.  Rivendell had the dark, brown or even black hair that was a contrast to Mirkwood's.  Lothlorien elves had the hair color of the moon.  A pale silvery color, some even had the golden silver, but still it glowed, and fascinated many.  But Dani's hair, its deep dark red was found where?  He knew not, and she knew not also, she only knew that she had the likeliness of her mother in her appearance.  Her dark skin also fascinated him.  It was the tone of a mortal who had stayed in the sun for long periods of time.  A golden brown hue that gave her a healthy glow which the normal elven paleness did not.   She was…out of the ordinary, that was for sure.  She looked like no other elf anyone had seen, well except maybe her family, but her parents had dies, and her grandparents probably were either gone, or unfortunately, dead.  "She needed a break, so she went to go sit down, I came out here for some fresh air, and now I am talking to you."

            Dani just nodded.

            "What about you?  Why aren't you dancing?" He asked.

            "I was," She retorted "but my partner had somewhere else to go, so he left, and I too came out here for some fresh air." 

            He mimicked her actions of nodding her head.  

            They were silent for a moment, then Legolas started another conversation.  "So, you practice in the art of combat?" He asked.  

            She snapped her head to look at him.  "Yes, where did you learn that?"

            "I over heard your brothers talking about you as I came over here.  I was surprised." He said, and he was surprised.  Elf maidens were not taught in that area where he came from, so it was a shock when he had learned that Dani was being taught.

            Dani smirked.  If this was one of those women aren't supposed to fight kind of conversations, she was ready.  Too many times had she been ridiculed about that.  'A lady should not fight.' 'Ladies cannot fight, they are too weak, and cowardly.'  Were the all to familiar words people, and other soldiers of Rivendell had said when they knew that Elladen and Elrohir had started to teach her.  But she proved them wrong.  True, she was not the _greatest_ fighter, but she could hold her own.   "Surprised, why?" She asked in mock wonder.

            He turned his whole body towards her, leaning against the railing of the balcony.  It looked to Dani as if he was preparing himself to fight her himself, just not physically, but verbally.  So, she did the same things.  Her mouth twitched when she saw one of his dark eyebrows raise slightly.  "Well, where I come from, ladies are not taught in the art of combat.  They have no need to be.  Why should we let them be harmed in battle when they are needed at their homes, and with their families?" 

            Dani's face held no expression, which made it impossible for Legolas to figure out what she was thinking.  "Well, that is where you come from.  Here, elves, no matter what gender may do as they please.  Yes, it is not looked upon highly that females should join in fighting, but they may if they wish.  I am only being taught by my brothers because they offered, and I was merely curious.  It does not mean that I have any interest in joining Rivendell's military.  Besides, females were not just made to have children and stay at home.  Us being soldiers is not a bad thing.  You males think to quickly, and never think things through.  Females on the other hand look at things from different angles, and don't just do what comes to mind.  It has been proven that with women in battle, things get done much more efficiently and with a better outcome." 

            Legolas' gaze was cool, hiding the ever so building up tension, and little anger.  True, he had never looked at things that way, but she was downright insulting the male gender. "What you are saying is true Danidriel, but have you ever thought about it this way.  The female gender does tend to be weaker, and can get hurt more easily, therefore hindering the males.  Plus, sometimes things need to get done quickly, no matter the outcome.  We don't always have time to look at things from all angles when time is an issue.  Yes, we don't always think things through, but sometimes there is no time, and people's lives may be at stake."

            "Call me Dani," She replied coolly. "I do believe what you are saying Legolas, but when there is time, a woman can give an alternate idea with the promise of more lives not being wasted."

            Legolas nodded in agreement. "A very good point Dani, but tell me this.  If women knew that they had this power, and patience to think things through, and wish to bring home their brothers, sons and husbands, why are there so very few that do join in the military?" He smiled then, as if he had somehow won.

            Dani blinked a few times, thinking of an answer.  "Because Legolas, maybe the few have confidence in themselves to stand against an army of men, while others fear the thought of war and embarrassment of being with these men who look down upon them."  It was her turn to smile, as his was swiped off his handsome face. 

            The two did not discuss anything further as they were in their own thoughts, and they did not realize that people were gradually heading off to bed, tired from the night's excitement. They were reminded of this as silence started in.  Dani turned, and so did Legolas.  The music had stopped, and there were still about half of the total amount of people left in the room.  They were sitting and talking, most were friends from the two lands catching up.  She heard Legolas shuffle next to her, and she looked towards him.  He approached her and stuck out his hand.  Not knowing what to do, she reached out as well, and shook his hand.  He chuckled slightly, let go and bowed down.  "Good night Dani." He said, then turned to go to his room.  

            "Good night Legolas," She said to his retreating form, before heading to her room herself.  She smiled along the way, remembering their friendly argument. 

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy!! And don't forget to review, because I need reviews if you want me to get going on the other chapter.  Hopefully it won't be as long of a wait, but I'm not really guaranteeing anything.   REVIEW…please O_o **


End file.
